


Insert Suitably Pretentious Title

by Jaune



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't worry he's definitely getting eaten, Food Porn, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, POV Original Character, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Professor Will Graham, Smol Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, blink and you miss it - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune/pseuds/Jaune
Summary: Someone attempts to encroach on Hannibal's claim.





	Insert Suitably Pretentious Title

**Author's Note:**

> No one knows that Hannibal has a claim, other than Hannibal. It still counts.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by Dzgenesis

“Professor, may I speak to you for a moment? I have a quick question about the homework.”

Professor Will Graham gave a half-hearted smile to his student, as if his lips lacked the energy to lift at the corners. It ended up looking more like a grimace. “Mr. Stephanos. I was quite clear on what I expected of you. Whatever additional information you need will be in the assigned reading.”

Will turned away from his student and continued sliding his folders into his brown leather briefcase. With his back to the young man, he did not see his student’s covert glance around the classroom. The majority of the students had already left, since they had been itching to get out of Professor Graham’s class for the last 15 minutes. Seeing the very last of his classmates were trickling out of the door, Will’s student descended the last of the stairs in the auditorium at a measured pace. 

“Professor Graham,” he said in a smooth, flirty tone—almost a purr, “I’ve told you that you can call me Nick.”

“And I believe that I have mentioned that would unprofessional, Mr. Stephanos,” Will said, shouldering his bag and looking at the top edge of his black glasses. Only the most observant of people would be able to tell that he wasn’t looking Nick in the eye.

Nick, not one to be told no, grabbed the shoulder strap of Will’s bag— not touching the man, but close enough that he could feel the moist warmth emanating from the man. Will was sweating, had been sweating slightly most of the class period. Nick had seen it and been distracted by it all period. He wanted to lick it off of him.

Nick had been waiting to get Prof. Graham alone for the past week. Even though he had been somewhat monopolizing Will’s office hours, other students were always nearby. Other teachers were always right next door to the man’s office or walking past his open doorway. Nick wanted his confession to be private. He felt it deserved that.

Nick had been watching Prof. Graham all semester, noted his lack of camaraderie with his colleagues and the way he bolted off home right after class. He’d followed the man’s car after work multiple times just to make sure that he wasn’t going to see a lover. 

Professor Graham didn’t have a lover; the man barely had friends. He went to see one woman, a fellow teacher, but Nick had never seen them kiss or do anything remotely romantic—they had barely even touched—and Prof. Graham’s psychiatrist. Nick had looked the man up; apparently, he was some frou-frou doctor of high society. It wasn’t likely that a pretentious guy like that would spend any more time than necessary with his low-key, anti-social professor. That was perfect for Nick.

Will looked down at his student’s hand, glaring at the man’s audacity, “Just what do you think you are doing?”

Nick took a step into Will’s personal space, bringing them within six inches of one another. He was so close, Will could smell the young man’s understated cologne, and Will instinctively retreated a step to maintain some space.

Nick followed his step immediately, and Will had a foreboding feeling settle over him as he tried to take another step back but encountered his large wooden desk.

Nick tried to look into Will’s eyes, but the glare of the man’s glasses hid them from him. Nick had seen those lovely royal blue eyes in passing; now he wanted to see them up close. He wanted to stare into his teacher’s feverish blue eyes and lean in for a kiss. He wanted to reach a hand up and run his fingers through the man’s dark curls, curve his hand around the back of his skull, and pull his head back, hair pulled taut between his fingers, and expose the man’s lovely pale neck.

Nick imagined leaving love bites on the white column of skin, little red marks of possession so that no one, not even his teacher’s pretty lady-friend, would be able to doubt that this man was claimed… that Professor Will Graham was his. Maybe he would even get a little creative with his pocket knife; Nick decided that he would consider that option more thoroughly later.

Nick reached into Will’s hair with one hand, the other going to Will’s wiry, flannel-covered chest, pushing him back into his desk. Will’s gasp of surprise was almost lost in the sound of the papers and dry erase markers on his desk rolling and hitting the floor. Nick wound his fingers into Will’s locks as Will grabbed the wrist of the hand on his chest.

Nick licked his lips, leaning in close, eyes gleaming with a possessive satisfaction at Will’s vulnerability. He opened his mouth to say something, expression twisted into a wicked smirk, but was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door. Nick froze at the sound, long enough that Will was able to gain enough leverage to push the young man off of him. 

There was no time to compose themselves before the door was pushing open, revealing two men entering into the classroom. Both were broad-shouldered and dressed professionally, one mocha-toned and the other olive-skinned. Both men froze, just barely in the room, and they caught sight of Will and his student.

Will was clearly ruffled, and though Nick was steady on his feet, back straight and eyes narrowed, there was an unsettled air about him, as if he had recently been in movement. His eyes were steely as they assessed both Jack and Hannibal.

“J-Jack,” Will stuttered, both hands flying to grip his shoulder strap in distraction, “Dr. Lecter… to what do I owe this p-pleasure?”

Will seemed to rally as he spoke, although his stuttering slightly gave away his insecurity. Nick simply stared at both men stonily, a dark eyes narrowed in irritation.

“Will, I know you don’t have office hours today, so I was hoping to see you in my office after your class,” Jack said, looking suspiciously from Will to his student. “Now.”

“Sure, just let me… sure.” Will said, gripping the strap tighter, purposely looking at a spot just over Jack’s shoulder. 

“Good, then I’ll see you there. Dr. Lecter.” Jack nodded genially at Hannibal before he turned and exited the classroom. 

After Jack’s departure, Hannibal approached Will, smiling slightly. His greeting was warm, “Will.”

“Hello,” Nick said, moving as if to place himself between Will and Hannibal as he approached, at the same time that Will said, “Dr. Lecter.”

“I apologize for the lack of notice, but it does seem that my afternoon appointment was cancelled, and I wanted to have lunch with you. I hope you don’t mind; I made something simple. Grilled sandwiches with mozzarella and herbs, and a salad of fresh greens with a homemade honey and sage vinaigrette. I hope it is to you tastes. Is this one of your students?” Hannibal’s expression was polite, friendly but guarded, as he surreptitiously weighed the young man in front of him.

_I have seen you._

Hannibal saw how the young man was balanced lightly, weight on his toes as if prepared for either fight or flight. Although his body was still, his gaze flitted from Hannibal to Will, trying to pick up any non-verbal communication, making him appear agitated. He was leaning slightly toward Will, and although they had clearly recently moved apart, he was still somewhat close. 

As far as Hannibal was concerned, ‘somewhat close’ was too close. 

Hannibal looked briefly into the young man’s eyes and did not like what he read there. He considered the man’s demeanor towards Will; Hannibal didn’t like that, either. 

This man desired Will… desired his Will. It would not do.

_I have judged you._

Hannibal eyed Will’s obviously disturbed appearance, trailing over the bunched clothing and mussed hair on one side of his head. He discreetly scented Will, and his suspicions were confirmed as he recognized the student’s cologne in Will’s scent. He had touched Will.

_I have found you wanting._

Nick, however unaware, had initiated the series of events that would lead to the Chesapeake Ripper’s next exhibition... and his own death.


End file.
